National Socialist Party of Dranland
Information Under heavy pressure of Dranland's cultural corruption, The National Socialist Party founded for ending corruption and retaking the lost power of Dranland at international area. The Fuhrer and Supreme Leader of The NSP is Adolf Frederick Drexler. History The National Socialist Party was founded in 3220 by a group named "Quadrable Powers". A former writer named Heinz von Hidenburg was found this group as a leftist movement in 3215. At first, this group working as a worker syndicate and time went by this organisation gets bigger and got accepting any applications. Their duty is organising workers for a strike and also educating them. One day a strong İnfluence-powered man named Adolf Frederick Drexler was applied for membership then joined this organisation. And he met there Joachim Himmler, a former corporal in Dranland second army, Wilhelm von Ribbentrop, former diplomat at foreign affairs office, and Heinz Bormann, a formal banker that donated 4.500.000 DRA to the organisation after Drexler takes office. Then these men decided to support Drexler, by upcomming elections in the group. Drexler talked to people and elected 745 to 5 votes and Hiddenburg retired after this lost. After that Drexler proved himself as a succesfull leader, then people follows him. He started reforms in the organization. First, changing the ogranization's legistative. By 3220 "Quadrable Power" was knows as "National Socialist Party". Then Drexler claimed himself as a Supreme Leader of The NSP. Drexler has organised about 124 meeting in year of 3222. He started to spread his word to all over Dranland. Some bankers and corporate leaders donated to party a total amount of 120.000.000 DRA for his leadership. But the party decided no to run elections in 3222. Drexler wanted to continue to spead the word until 3228. İn 3228, as a stronger party NSP runs the elections. The Party gets a crushing victory with %86.76 of all votes and 208 seats of all 250 in Reichtag, and takes the office as a unique power. Adolf Frederick Drexler's first speech is incedibly atracted people. The Party is still runs the office with a unique power. Head of State *Fuhrer and Supreme Commander - Adolf Frederick Drexler Elected democraticly in May 3231. He is rulling Dranland with absolute power as an Imperial Dictator. The SS (Schutzstaffel) Strong Paramilitary forces of NSP. Leading by The SS Oberfuhrer Joachim Himmler. Founded for security affairs in 3223 for NSP. The nature of the SS was based on an ideology where commitment, effectiveness and political reliability, not class or education, would determine how far they succeeded in the organization. The SS also stressed total loyalty and obedience to orders unto death. - Waffen SS : Guardians of Fuhrer and Army of National Socialist Party. The Waffen SS were frontline combat troops trained to fight in Dranland's battles. - Allgemeine SS : The Military Police forces of National Socialist Party. Refers to a non-combat branch of the SS. Takes action at internal security. Government 'The First NSP Government: September 3228 - May 3231' Cabinet: *Chancellor - Adolf Frederick Drexler *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Wilhelm von Ribbentrop *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Abraham Joseph Brown *Ministry of Finance - Heinz Bormann *Ministry of Defence - Joachim Himmler *Ministry of Justice - Ivan Grigory Petrov *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Anton Goebbels *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Vasili Zinclair *Ministry of Education and Culture - Urban Jones *Ministry of Science and Technology - Hans Röhm *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Vladimir Reznesky *Ministry of Environment and Tourism- Hermann Strasser *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Yuri Ivanovich Kozlov 'The Second NSP Government: May 3231 - September 3240' After the reformation called "Operation Clean Hands" patched by Drexler, his loyal officer SS Oberfuhrer Joachim Himmler, ordered to all SS officers to capture and execute trators leading by Abraham Joseph Brown. After that, Drexler called reichtag to vote for "Reformation Bill" that claims Drexler as new King of Dranland. All NSP senators voted for this bill and Drexler found a new government that leading by his loyal advisor Albert von Speer. Cabinet: *Chancellor - Albert von Speer *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Wilhelm von Ribbentrop *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Carl Clauberg *Ministry of Finance - Heinz Bormann *Ministry of Defence - Joachim Himmler *Ministry of Justice - Ivan Grigory Petrov *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Anton Goebbels *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Vasili Zinclair *Ministry of Education and Culture - Urban Jones *Ministry of Science and Technology - Hans Röhm *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Vladimir Reznesky *Ministry of Environment and Tourism- Hermann Strasser *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Yuri Ivanovich Kozlov Category:Political parties in Dankuk